The present invention relates to a turbine nozzle for a gas turbine. In particular, the invention relates to a third stage turbine nozzle airfoil profile.
In a gas turbine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of a gas turbine's flow path section to meet design goals. These design goals include, but are not limited to, overall improved efficiency and airfoil loading capability. For example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a blade of a compressor stator should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage. Further, for example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a turbine nozzle airfoil profile should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage. Airfoil points have been patented as demonstrated by Bielek et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,054 B1 on Jan. 7, 2003. The patent identified from 100-150 points per section with each section having a uniform spacing, a stagger angle vs. radius, a throat angle vs. radius and a camber vs. radius. The number of points defined is dependent upon the rate of change of curvature of the section. In other words, for areas with higher curvature more points are used to define that region.